The Crossover Games
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: This year the games will be different. This year it has characters from multiple different books, movies, cartoons, and TV shows. Twenty four of my favorite and least favorite characters will all be going in to the hunger games this year. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ANNOUNCERS AND MENTORS ARE NOT MINE. SERIES INCLUDED ARE TOTAL DRAMA, PERCY JACKSON, MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND LEGEND.
1. Districts 1-4

**DISTRICT ONE: LUXURY**

Reaping day, the worst day of the year. Kids line the streets waitng to hear which one will be sent to die in the arena, or come back with riches and fame. Everyome is nervous. Everyone wants to stay in the district where it's safe, but that won't stop the few who want to be in the arena, for the honor of winning.

The teenagers are put into sections, divided by age and gender. Some of them look at their friends and siblings, praying to God neither get sent away. Others cry silently, remembering how many times they had to put their name in, to get more food.

Peacekeepers and parents surround each section, enforcing rules and talking to the children. Caswell Willow, the announcer and schoffer, takes his place at the podium. A video plays of how the Hunger Games, got started. Anxiousness settles over the possible tributes, threatening them with worry.

The video ends and everyone stiffens, as Caswell steps towards the microphone, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," Caswell says, "We'll start with the girls," He announces walking over to the huge glass bowl, filled with strips of paper, covered with names. He reaches his hand into the bowling, fishing around for a name. He grabs one and silence over comes the crowd, no one breathing, "Clarrise Ares!" (From the Heroes of Olympus. I made up the last name.)

A tall, lean, brunette, with strong features, walks towards the stage. Her hands shake and her face is clouded with rage. Her steps are slow and loud on the concrete steps.

She stands next to Caswell and smiles, a fake smile, at him, "Now for the boys," Caswell says, as he walks over to the next bowl. He digs his hand in, taking his time picking another name, "Eric Traider!" (From Divergent. I made up the last name.)

A greesy haired, menacing looking, cold-eyed, teenager walks towards the stairs. He walks with a confidence, thinking that he'd win. Honestly, he looks terrifying. He has piercings all over his face. No one knows how he got them though, probably self-done or at a black market.

The two competitors size each other up. Looking at their future alliance, not disappointed with the results. These tributes will be hard to beat.

**DISTRICT TWO: MASONRY**

The air is hot in District Two. Probably from the flames, from the forges, spread around the square. Sweat drips down the faces, of the teenagers. Some of it from nerves, some from the heat, and some because of the anxiety.

Shadow Swarra, the announcer and shoffer, stands proudly at the podiam, smug smile on his face. He knows this year will be good. He can feel it. He watches, as worried faces wait. Shadow turns and watches the video as it starts.

The whole time he thinks of all the stupid things, tributes might do. Shadow enjoys watching the games. Honestly he loves the gore.

Shadow shakes with anticipation as he walks towards the girls bowl, telling them he'll start with the girls. He puts his hand in the bowl and grabs the first name he can find, "Kaede Patriot!" (From Legend. I made up the last name) he screams, over the crowd.

A girl, a strong, tall, and obviously, confident, girl walks towards the podium. She waves at people as she goes up the steps, calling to them and smiling. Shadow hopes she wins. With that attitude, she is his favorite.

He walks confidently over to the boys bowl. He looks over the crowd, trying to guess which one will be picked. He reaches his hand into the bowl, but this time he takes his time, building suspense.

"Metias Iparis!"(From Legend) Shadow screams. A tall boy, well man, walks through the crowd. He looks well trained and has knowledge in his eyes. A girl,that is probably his sister, goes up to him and hugs him, whispering encouragements in his ear, begging him to come home.

Shadow looks at each tribute menacingly. He gras their hands, almost breaking them, and raises them above his head. This will be a good year.

**DISTRICT THREE: FACTORY**

**[BOLIN'S POV (from "Legend of Korra") ]**

Mako ( from "Legend of Korra")stands at the rickety stove, trying to make bread for the 'special' growls and kicks at it, only able to make some very thin crackers.

"Eat up, Bolin! You need to be strong incase you are forced to be a tribute," Mako says sliding a plate in front of me. I look up at him and smile. He is such a good brother, but I understand why he is so upset today. Both of us had to put our name, in the reaping, multiple times, for food.

Both of our parents died, during a mugging, when we were kids. We have looked out for ourselves ever since then. Mako sits across from me and eats his "bread" slowly, while I practically inhale mine.

After we are both done eating, we head towards the square. People line the streets, showing the Peacekeepers their new inventions. I hate the peacekeepers. Don't get me wrong, I'm usually a nice person, but they kill people for fun and I detest that very much.

Mako walks ahead of me, as I say hello to the kids and adults that cover my path. Some tell me about their creations, and I listen intently, asking questions if I'm confused. Unfortunetly I get to the square faster than I wanted to.

Poprory Shackett stands on the stage, smiling down at us, with her pretty smile. If she didn't have such a hard name to pronounce, I would probably talk to her.

She stands and tells us about the history of Panem and how the Hunger Games got started, the anthem playing. Dread starts to fill me as she stops talking, and walks to the girls bowl.

"Ladies first!" Poprory squeals. She digs her hand in and grabs a name and she practically screams, "Azula Fire!" (from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Last name is made up.)

A pretty brunette, with golden eyes and a fierce look in her eyes, parts the crowd and walks up the steps. She is not tall or short, she is inbetween and she walks with calculized, grace and confidence.

When she reaches the stage, she looks straight ahead as if she were better than everyone. Poprory, looks at her for a second, before walking to the boys bowl, "Now for the men!" She reaches her hand in, pushing it to the very bottom, and grabs a name, "Mako Bender!"

Black dots start to cloud my vision. Mako, my only family left, is being sent to the Hunger Games to die! I hear sirens in my ears and people start to back away from me. I realize that I'm screaming and I start to fall back.

"Bolin?" Mako asks, before everything goes black.

**DISTRICT FOUR: FISHING**

Percy Jackson (from The Heroes of Olympus) sits on his boat, patiently, waiting for the fish to bite. His girlfriend, Artemis,(also from the Percy Jackson Series) sits beside him, sleeping. She hates fishing, but she comes out because Percy does. Artemis prefers to hunt on land.

After Percy catches a few fish he turns to his sleeping girlfriend. He grabs an empty bucket and fills it, with cold water, "Hey, babe, wake up!" Percy whispers in her ear.

"Five more minutes!" Artemis moans.

Percy positions the bucket over her head and pours the water over her. Artemis wakes with a start and glares at Percy, who says, "Sorry, not sorry! We have the reaping to attend to and I don't want to get in trouble again!"

Artemis and Percy, both go home to change and dry off, then they walk together to the stadium. The stadium is where the reaping his held and Thousands of people sit in the seats and Cheri Lan, the announcer, stands in the middle of the field, on a platform.

Although Percy and Artemis are not in the same group, do to their different gender, they find a way to stand next to each other and hold each others hand.

Percy stands with his friends Jason and Grover as they wait for Cheri to start speaking.

"We are gathered here today, to choose which one of you lovely children are going to be sent into the Hunger Games. First, though, we shall learn a little bit about our amazing country, Panem's, histroy," Cheri says, as the huge screen in the middle, starts a video of the war and the dark days.

For forty five minutes of standing still and keeping quiet, the video ends and anxiety settles over Percy.

"Okey-Dokey, time to choose our tributes," Cheri says, hobbling in her 10in (25.4 cm) heels, "First the boys!" She digs her hand in the bowl, delicately picking out a name, "Percy Jackson!"

Percy turns to Artemis and kisses her gently, holding her hand as he walks away and letting it drop when she get out of reach. His heart hurts as he turns away and so does hers. She begs that someone else will take his place, but no one does.

He gets to the stage, too qickly for his liking, and scans the crowd for his friends.

"Now for the girls!" Cheri says walking over to the girls bowl. She picks out a name fast, too excited to wait, "Korra Avatar!" (Korra is from "The Legend of Korra. Her last name is made up.)

A tall girl with dark colored skin and saphire blue eyes walks down towards the stage. She is strong and well built from years of fishing and handling the boats. She turns to look at her girlfriend, Asami, as she stands on the stage. Tears streak down her face, but determination is set in her eyes.

Percy knows she will be a competitor.

**Ok yes I know. I really shouldn't be starting another fanfic, but I couldn't help it! Inspiration struck! Anyway I will be posting once a week. I already have the other tributes planned out, but if you have suggestions, tell me. Also I will need help eliminating tributes, so you will have to vote on who goes out.**


	2. Districts 5-8

**DISTRICT FIVE: POWER**

Electricity pulses through the air as thousands of kids wait to hear there fate. Dark thunder clouds can be seen in the distance, threatening rain, that won't cancel out the event anyway.

Scarred and dis-figured teens stand in groups, dreading the consequences of the food given to them. District Five is one of the poorest of the districts, the outcasts, even though they power all of Panem.

It's late morning and the Reaping hasn't started yet. The announcer and shoffer, for district five, Amnythest Laang is her name, has not arrivered yet.

The air becomes icy cold, from the oncoming storm and the possible tributes, huddle together for warmth.

As soon as Amnythest arrives, the event begins. The video is sped up and so is the Panem Anthem, but only enough so people can, barely tell. Amnythest stands nervously on the stage. She has always had stage fright, and never actually liked the games. She thought it was cruel to have people that were almost her age, fight to the death. She dispised, loathed, hated, the capital for what they had done, bu she could not help that she was born there.

When the video and anthem are over, Amnythest makes a long speech. She heads towards the girls bowl, "Ladies first, is a rule I hear all the time!" She announces nervously, sticking her hand in the bowl. She dreads pulling a name out and ripping apart a family, "Kyla Levo!" (from slated. Last name is made up) A

Amnythest flinches as a young girl with a body built for running comes up the stage. Kyla has long blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, that some girls would kill for, and she is petite.

Amnythest smiles sadly at her, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to rip this girls family apart. Amnythest walks diligently over to the boys glass bowl, "The boy tribute will be, Eragon Dragon!" (Eragon is from the book Eragon and his last name is made up)

A strong and powerful young man walks up the steps. He couldn't be more than sixteen. Anger and rage cover his features, as Amnythest lets a few tears leak out of her eyes. She never asked for this job. She never wanted it. She never wanted people to die.

**DISTRICT SIX: TRANSPORTATION**

Trains tracks, criss cross over the square as feet walk across them, looking left and right to see if it's safe to cross. Young children laugh and play a game called "Stones and Balance" on the rails, unaware of the anxious and dread filled teenagers walking to there possible doom.

Cars speed down the streets, scaring young children, because of the loud screech they make, as tire tracks form in the concrete.

"Attention! Attention all citizens of District Six! Report to the square immediately for Reaping!" A voice, probably Onix Williams, announces over the speaker system.

Dispite the fact that District Six is not one of the career districts it is one of the more richer districts. All of the districts and even the capitol, depend on the transportation District Six provides.

Once every one is in the square, Peacekeepers patrol the area, counting out the people, going out into the town to scout for missing persons.

Onix Williams, a man who tattood his skin to the darkest black he could find, stands on stage. Onix is a terrifying creature, with his coal black skin and eyes, with pointed, yellow teeth and white hair. He has tattoos that are skin colored and have pictures of dying people on them and satanic rituals.

Little kids fear him and so do some of the teenagers and adults. As Onix stands on the stage showing them them the video of Panem and the Dark Days, he seems to smile when someone dies.

Onix heads over to the boys bowl, not caring to announce that the boys will go first, "Caleb Prior!" (from Divergent) Onix screams loudly, hurting the people next to him's ears.

He stomps over to the girl's bowl and grabs a name, " Nita Thieva!" (from Divergent. Her last name is made up.

Both Nita and Caleb come up at the same time. Nita is a very pretty girl that looks like she has a chance at winning, while Caleb looks like a scrawny bookworm. Onix frowns at the boy and goes back to talking to the crowd.

He can't wait to see which one dies first.

**DISTRICT SEVEN: LUMBER**

**(DAY'S POV)**

I wake up in the morning to the smell of coconut and sunshine. I don't know how the sunshine would smell, but it would probably smell like June, the strongest, smartest, prettiest, girl in the world. Also known as my girlfriend. Yes, I'm that lucky.

June sleeps beside me, as always, as my best friend, almost like a little sister, Tess, makes breakfast. This has been the routine for almost two years now.

June's brother Metias Iparis, had been relocated to District Two, to be trained as a Peacekeeper. We all know that the only reason he signed up was because he needed the money, for June.

"Good morning, Day," June says, groggily as she wakes up. She smiles at me and gets out of bed, stretching her legs, "I need to get ready for the Reaping, so can you draw a bath for me as I get a dress and talk to Tess?" she asks. I nod knowing she'll talk Tess into giving me some more food and walk towards the bathroom.

Our district is pretty average, when it comes to economy. However, June, Tess, and I live in one of the better houses, because we have become rich, from Metias' earnings and I can talk our way out of paying the house bill.

After I get the bath ready for June and eat breakfast, I decide to go for a morning jog around town.

As I get outside, the smell of pine trees, finds a way to my nose. The smell of home. The jog goes all the way around our neighborhood, making it a five mile run. I'm happy with the results of all this running, it has made me agile and stronger. June and I have been, secretly, training for the Hunger Games. Neither of us want to go in, but we want to have a fighting chance if we do.

I get home quickly enough and start getting ready when I'm there. June is dressed almost like a school girl and Tess has a blouse and a long skirt on. We look at each other steadily, before walking towards the square.

June and I walk behind Tess, talking and kissing occasionally.

"You better not die," I say.

"I won't I think we've both trained hard and well enough to survive," June replies letting go of my hand as we seperate into different groups.

Vodure Labeouf is our annoucer this year. I can never pronounce his name so I always call him Vod. Anyway Vod shows us the Dark Days and lectures on it like he does every year.

Eventually he gets to telling us who will be in the Games. Of course he decides to be an ass hole and grabs both a girl's name and a boy's name before walking towards a microphone and reading us the names, "Day Wing and Tess Nere," (both are from Legend, but only Tess' last name is made up.

I look at June and rage and agony distort her perfect features. Tess and I walk up the steps, holding each others hands. We maintain perfect facial expressions. We do not want to kill each other. We may not have a choice.

**DISTRICT EIGHT: TEXTILES**

**[MAGNUS' (From Mortal Instruments) POV]**

I watch as my boyfriend Alec (from Mortal Instruments) gets ready for the Reaping today. He looks through my out fits, trying to find one that isn't favulous and is non-colorful, good luck with that babe. He groans and complains, about how I need to be less colorful. I complain about how he complains about my colorful attitude.

Usually this would start a major fight, but knowing that he could go to the Hunger Games, makes me hold back. I'm too old to go to the Hunger Games, not that that's a bad thing.

Alec finally decides to just wear a white dress shirt and light blue pants and a vest and tie. I clap my hands approvingly and smile. Alec just rolls his eyes and heads to breakfast. Don't get me wrong Alec usually loves to follow the rules, but the only reason he is here in District Eight with, Fabulous me, is because he snuck out of District Eleven. His whole family is there and his adopted brother and his girlfriend.

Alec misses them dearly, I can tell. He sends them letters constantly and always looks at pictures of them. My favorite is of his adopted brother Jace and Jace's girlfriend Clary. They are kissing in the photo, red curls mixed with golden look so happy, almost as happy as I feel with Alec.

"Magnus! Come on, we have to go!" Alec says as he walks past me. I hurry after him to get to the Hall.

The walk there, barely takes a minute, and Alec gets in line to go into his group. This is his last year of having to worry about dying in the Hunget Games.

I stand on the side lines and wait for the Capital Announcer, to tell us who will leave. The announcer this year is a woman named Sholay, Likena. She has purple hair with pink streaks, that sticks up two feet above her head.

She has my kind of style and is wearing multiple different colors. She talks delicately into the microphone, explaining the Dark Days and telling us the story we've all heard hundreds of times.

When she's finished she walks confidently over to girl's bowl, saying something about ladies first, "Emma Hook!" (from Once Upon A Time. Her last name is made up) A girl with blonde hair, that doesn't look like she'd be too good in a fight, climbs the stairs. Emma looks nervously over the crowd.

"Now for the boys!" Sholay says, walking over to the other bowl, "Alec Lightwood!" No! Not my Alec! My heart stops for a second and my stomach drops. I see Alec's beautiful head walk towards the podium. I want to chase him but, I can't. The capitol will punish him worse if I do so.

The last thing I see is Alec and Emma leaving, before everything goes black.

**Sorry that I posted again today I know I wasn't suppossed to. Now that you have 16 of the tributes, I need help deciding which one to eliminate and/or kill first. Please tell me!**


	3. Districts 9-12

**DISTRICT NINE: GRAIN**

Apparently the birds around here, love to sing. They chirp and whistle as they fly, making peacekeepers glare at them. Farm hands whistle a tune, matching the birds as they work.

Many of the Capital's workers are annoyed by the sound, probably since it's too cheery, for them. The workers glare at the residents, as they sing and whistle and dance.

At first the residents did it for fun, now it was because it ticked off their unwanted guests, the capital.

After setting up the stage, in front of the tallest building in town, the storage building, Cassonova Alvord this year's shoffer for District Nine, screams at everybody to shut the hell up.

Cassonova stands on stage intimidating everyone in the vicinity. The peacekeepers start to play the short movie, at her command. Many of the teens wait impatiently for the movie to be over. One kid actually fell asleep, standing.

The bored teenagers didn't stop Cassonova, though. She yelled at them to wake up and smell the roses, stomping over to the girl's bowl.

"For the girl's we have Dagney Atlas!" (from Atlas Shrugs. Her last name is made up) Cassonova growls. She stomps over to the other side, her feet making the stage shake and peacekeepers behind her lose balance, "For the boys we have Duncan Totale," (from Total Drama. His last name is made up)

A boy with multiple piercings and a green mohawk, walks up the stage, looking like he is a part of the Capital. A young innocent looking girl, is behind him. Everyone knows she won't last long. She might, if she picks her alliances right.

**DISTRICT TEN: LIVESTOCK**

Maxwell Heavensbee, the announcer for District Ten, did not want to be here today. His son Plutarch Heavensbee was just a baby and needed to be taken care of, a lot. Other than the worry that his wife woul murder him when he got home, the train ride for Maxwell was perfect.

Maxwell sat on a couch eating miniturized cake and watched TV. He wasn't nervous about his speech today, he knew he'd do great. A peacekeeper off to the side looks out the window, afraid for the tributes. His daughter Kaede had reached the age of contention and she was still in the districts.

When the Capital Citizens arrive at District Ten, the first thing they notice is the smell of blood and dead animals. The unpleasant smell is everywhere in the district, only those who were born here have any resistance to it.

Peacekeepers, Maxwell, and anyone else not from District Ten gags, at every breathe they take.

After 3 hours of the horrifying smell, and screams of animals, about to die, the stage is finally set up. The video on the Dark Days, seems so much more realistic when you can smell dead things.

Finally, it was time to pick out tributes. Maxwell nervously walks towards the girl's bowl and sticks his hand in, " Katherine Valentine!" (from Victorious or Sam and Kat) A innocent looking girl with dyed red hair, and chocolate brown eyes, skips up the stairs.

"If you don't mind, I prefer Kat," the girl says in an annoyingly high and giggly voice. Everyone, capitol and district, all know she will not last through the game. She is too stupid and innocent and childish.

Maxwell nods and heads towards the boys bowl, "Fabion Sibuna!" (from House of Anubis. his last name is made up) A somewhat average boy, with dark hair, climbs up the stage. He has more of a chance than Kat at becoming a victor but, he still doesn't seem like the type to win. Then again, neither did Finnick, Wiress, or Betee.

District Ten will not gain a Victor.

**DISTRICT ELEVEN: AGRICULTURE**

District Eleven, district of agriculture, what a place to be, a place to be put into slavery and farm. It could be worse but district eleven rarely ever has a victor. Brant Ohgot was simply a shy, capital man but since he was in politics the government offered him a job of announcing the victims of the next Hunger Games every single year. The job payed well but he didn't like the fact that the children he would get to know would be the first few killed. The victors from district eleven were insane,old, or drug addicts. Brant didn't blame them, they just survived the tortures of the Hunger Games and then they have to survive mentally as they watch the children they mentor become the first few victims of blood thirst.

Brant never liked the games but he was also new at his job, he would have to get used to it whether he liked the job or not because if he didn't he would immediately get his tongue cut and become an Avox.

Now, Brant was currently standing in front of the surplus population of district eleven about to announce the games. The district was almost done with the video the announcers always present to remind the people who are in charge and remind them that they will be killed if they rebel, will be killed, there are no maybe's in this society, it's all action.

The video is over and Brant walks over to the podium and does what he always does, every, single, year.

"People of District Eleven, we thank you all for coming here today and the capital thanks you for your alliagence and thanks you for your work in the fields," Brant starts, this was not going to be easy, " We gather here today, to reap two children, one boy and one girl, to remind us that through pain and suffering, victory will trump all. So with that I will choose the female competitor for district eleven."

He walk over to the glass bowl, that stood on a marble podium, that represents the girls. He put his hand into the bowl and dug his fingers into the bowl, swirling his hand around until one felt right.

He opened it and read it to himself first, then spoke, " Clary Fray." ( Mortal Instruments)

A bronze-red head stepped forward, she was small, her face had been hardened with the labor of working in the fields. She strode up to the stage hesitantly but got on and stood as still as a tree. She looked like she was swift and thoughtful, maybe those traits might help her, Brant thought.

Brant walked over to the boys bowl, which was a replica of the girls bowl. He hastily sifted his fingers through the papers and his hand returned to him with a fresh piece of paper with a child's name on it.

He quickly read over it, then again read it aloud, "Henry Pan" ( Once Upon A Time. His last name is made up)

The boy looked thin and sickly but the worst of all he was only about twelve. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Brant knew this child would be the first few killed and he would feel sad as he would soon watch this child die within the first minute of the Games.

**DISTRICT TWELVE: MINING**

Effie Trinket thought of this has just another games. Was she dissappointed when district twelve had only one living victim, sort of. Effie Trinket, when she first started the job of announcing the names, taught herself not to care for the children's sacrifice. Her soul was a boulder, hard and cold, protect it's core with it's hard shell against the catapults of a child's death.

Effie Trinket stood before the girl's of district twelve's bowl. She rushed her fingers into quickly grabbing a paper and she did, she read it to herself then read it aloud, "Christina Williams," ( From Divergent. Her last name is made up.)

She was a tall, strong, black girl. She walked proudly to the stage but before she could join Effie and the peacekeepers on stage, a girl with short, wild blonde hair, stepped foreward and cried, " I volunteer as tribute." this child must have a lot of confidence in herself to suddenly volunteer like that.

"What is your name, child?" Effie asked the volunteer.

The blonde answered, " I am Tris Prior." ( from Divergent)she walked up on stage to a befounded Christina who slowly crept of the stage, with a wide eyed look on her face.

"Why did you volunteer?" Effie was confused no child from the outer districts had ever volunteer but she geussed that their was a first for everything.

"She is my best friend." she replied, proudly. This made Effie raise an eyebrow but she quickly dismissed it and headed towards the boy's bowl.

She brushed her hand against several pieces of paper until she found one that felt unique and right and lifted it up in the air and read it aloud, " Uriah Pedrad," (from divergent)

A boy with a strong figure, who was tall and looked about 16 or 17 walked up to the stage next to her.

"Good luck to Tris Prior and Uriah Pedrad. May the odds be ever in your favor."

**The last 2 districts (11 and 12) were written by my sister. I hope you enjoyed that. Tell me who you want to be eliminated/die first. **


End file.
